Changing Time
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: From a different timeline where Voldemort has taken over the world. Harry and what is left of his friends go to a timeline their phoenix's said. Can they change the horrible future that they experienced? Will the light accept their help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks and months please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Introduction**

From a different timeline where Voldemort has taken over the world. Harry and what is left of his friends go to a timeline their phoenix's said. Can they change the horrible future that they experienced? Will the light accept their help?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry/Henry and his group looked out over what their world had become. There was a war known as the Hundred year magic war. They had lost a lot of their families and only had each other left. The 8 people standing had a phoenix each on their shoulders.

"They say we have to go to a different time line", Henry says

"Too put the rights in the wrongs", Neville says

"To make sure that this doesn't happen again", Ginevra mummers

"How do we get to an alternative timeline?" Susan asks

"Hedwig says they will handle it", Henry replies stroking Hedwig who had transformed into a white and gold phoenix

"I hope we can save them this fate", Hannah says

"Whether they are will to listen will be a miracle", Draco adds

"May wisdom be with us", Luna says softly

"And may we still be fast", Blaise says

The 8 of them hold hands and the phoenixes begin to trill a song. They all glow gold and disappear from the war-torn earth. They land on grass outside Hogsmeade.

"It has been a long time since I have seen this town", Ginevra says

"A very long time. It is good to see how happy these people are", Hannah says smiling softly at the happy children

"Hopefully we can save them", Susan says softly

"Lets go to Hogwarts", Henry says

Their hooded robes on they make their way to Hogwarts. Looking at the land that was so different to their timeline. The grass was so green and it was really peaceful. Their phoenixes were invisible on their shoulders.

"The magic feels so peaceful here. Been a long time since I have felt that", Luna says as they go through the gates of Hogwarts

They walk into the castle and look around. They hadn't seen Hogwarts like this for decades. They walk to the Headmasters office without anyone stopping them. Henry looks at the gargoyle and it bows and moves aside without a word being spoken. Walking up the stairs they knock on the door. Ready to face the Headmaster.

Albus looked at the order he had been given from the Ministry. He sighs his students were in for another tough year. And he was afraid that Harry would feel the brunt of it. Suddenly Fawkes trills as there was a knock on his door. Albus was worried because there should be no one in the Castle.

"Come in", Albus says with his wand out

8 figures cloaked in different colours walk in calmly none had their wands out. Fawkes bursts into song.

"Thank you for the welcome Fawkes. It has been a long time since we have seen you", the male in front says

"Can I help you?" Albus asks curiously relaxing his wand

"Yes Headmaster. We have come to help you. When we reveal our identities you will be shocked. But have no fear we mean no harm", the male in front says

"Then reveal your identities", Albus says

The 8 figures pull their hoods down. There was a shimmer around them like they had glamour's up. The male at one side had silver hair and grey eyes. The female next to him had blonde hair and grey eyes. The next couple the man had black hair with silver in it and near black/brown eyes the woman next to him had red hair and green eyes. The next couple the man had brown hair and blue eyes and the woman had blonde hair and green eyes. The last couple the female had long red hair and her eyes were wise brown. The man was black hair and green eyes and Dumbledore knew who he was immediately it was Harry Potter. An older Harry Potter.

"Harry", Albus says

"Hello Headmaster. You are correct I am Harry Potter. Rather Henry Potter. This is my wife Ginevra Weasley. These are Blaise Zabini and his wife Susan Bones. Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah Abbott. And lastly Draco Malfoy and his wife Luna Lovegood", Harry says introducing his family, "We come from a different timeline"

"Different timeline?" Albus asks

"Yes", Ginevra replies

"We come from the future of a different timeline of what might come to pass here. But we are here to stop what happened in our timeline", Henry explains

"This is not a good idea", Albus says, "There will be trouble changing the future"

"There will be no consequences. We have been assured of that. So can you take us to the Order? We want to take to all of you including my younger self, Ginny's and also Fred, George, Ron as well", Harry assures and tells the Headmaster

"Very well. I am the Secret Keeper for the Order. I take it you know?" Albus asks

"We know Headmaster", Ginevra replies

"Then lets be off. We will take the floo", Albus says getting up

"Actually we have a phoenix each we can travel to outside 12 Grimmauld Place", Henry informs Dumbledore

Their phoenixes appears trilling and Fawkes trills and goes over to Albus.

"Lets depart then", Albus replies after sending a message for the Order to gather

They each hold on to their phoenixes and they disappear from Hogwarts and appear outside 12 Grimmauld place. The 8 time travellers it had been a while since they have been here.

"Lets go inside I have summoned the Order. They should be here soon", Albus says as they enter the dark Grimmauld place

"I forgot how creepy this place is", Draco mutters

"The dark magic here is strong", Luna adds

"Oh Albus we weren't expecting you!" a plump female woman says

Ginevra's eyes widen it was her mother who she had seen in decades.

"Mum", Ginevra breaths as Henry squeezes her hand

"Do I know you?" Molly asks

"You do know. But we are older", Henry says

"Albus who are they?!" the one the only Sirius Black asks

"Sirius", Henry breaths

Ginevra squeezes his hand knowing this was hard as they had not seen each other in decades.

"Who are you. You look like James", Sirius says

"Sirius he is Harry from the future", Albus says

"That is not possible!" Sirius growls

"Sirius. Hermione and I rescued you and buckbeak by using a time turner. Remus is a werewolf, Peter is a rat and you are a grim. You bit Ron's leg as you were trying to get Peter who was Scabbers, Ron's pet rat", Harry says giving Sirius all he needed to trust them

"Harry", Sirius says laughing and pulling him into a hug, "You got old"

Harry laughs, "Yes I have"

"Oh Harry dear look how handsome you have become", Molly says hugging Harry

"Please call me Henry and Mrs Weasley this is my wife your daughter Ginevra", Henry says gesturing to the woman beside him

"Ginny?" Molly asks looking at her grown up daughter

"Hi Mum. And it is Ginevra", Ginevra replies hugging her Mum for the first time in decades

"You always hated your full name", Molly comments

"Times change", Ginevra replies softly

"Who are the rest of you?" Sirius asks

"We will tell you when you are all gathered", Susan says

"Come then. You all look skinny. I will get you all fed!" Molly says ushering them to the kitchen

They go in to see Remus Lupin talking with Bill and Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye looks up as they enter.

"What the hell Albus?" Alastor asks eyeing the strangers

"They have been vetted they are on our side and are here to tell a story. We wait for the rest of the Order. Bill go get your siblings", Albus orders

"They are too young!" Molly says

"They need to be here", Hannah says

Bill gives a look before going to grab his siblings and Harry. Members of the Order start to arrive all give the 8 time travellers looks. Especially when the kids enter and they see the resemblance. Henry/Harry looks as the last members of the Order arrive. It was time to tell them their fate if they didn't listen to them. The 8 friends hoped they would listen to the story and learn from it…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

"Ok everyone. First off we mean none of you harm. We are here to save you from the fate we have had", Henry says

"Who are you?" Tonks asks

Ginevra grins, "You all should know. Come on Hermione who are we?"

Hermione looks at them and sees similarity between the new comers and the others here.

"Your Ginny", Hermione says, "And that is Harry standing next to you"

"Correct as always Hermione", Henry says with a smile having missed her a lot

"How can we be there?" Ginny asks looking at her older self

"Time travel", Luna says

"Your not meant to mess around with the past!" Hermione exclaims

"Unless you want the future we are about to tell you to happen", Henry says

"Who are you?" Kingsley asks

"I am Harry Potter. But I go by Henry Emrys now", Henry says

"I am Ginevra Weasley-Potter. But I go by Guinevere Emrys", Guinevere says

"I am Blaise Zabini but I go by Blake Slytherin", Blake says

"I am his wife Susan Bones-Zabini. I go by Susanne Hufflepuff-Slytherin", Susanne says

"I am Neville Longbottom. I go by Neil Gryffindor", Neil says

"I am his wife Hannah Abbott-Longbottom. I go by Hanna Gryffindor", Hanna says

"I am Draco Malfoy. I go by Drake Ravenclaw", Drake says

"And I am Luna Lovegood-Malfoy. I go by Lucy Ravenclaw", Lucy says

"Draco", Professor Snape says

"Hello godfather. Best call me Drake at the moment", Drake says

"Can you prove your claims?" Moody growls

"We swear on our magic what we have told you is true", Henry says holding out his hand, _"Lumos"_

A ball of light appears in his hand showing he still had magic.

"I believe you have a story to tell?" Dumbledore says gently

"Yes. In our timeline 1995 was the start of the war. The Ministry didn't believe Riddle was back…", Henry starts

"Riddle?" Kingsley asks

"The Dark Lords true name is Thomas Marvolo Riddle", Drake says

"You rearrange the letters and they spell. 'I am Lord Voldemort'", Lucy says showing them his true name then rearranging it to spell the new name

"Anyway Umbridge will start teaching this year. And lets say she is there to take over the school", Neil says

"The detentions with her we used a blood quill", Henry says

Hisses come from everywhere at that information.

"Did you all have it done on you?" Molly asks

"Yes Mum we did", Guinevere says

"How many times?" Minerva asks

"A lot. Enough to scar", Henry says

"Many students got the end of that quill", Suzanne says

"She became coming the High Inquisitor and inspected classes. She was banning everything even having Quidditch teams", Drake says, "Harry got the worst of it. So did Fred and George"

"At Christmas I had a dream about your Mr Weasley being attack by Nagini. I told the Headmaster straight away. They were able to save your life", Henry says

"You have scars Dad. But at least you were alive", Guinevere says

"After that things got worse. Henry had started the DA. Which stands for Dumbledore's Army. Because Umbridge wasn't teaching us. We managed to get Henry too", Neil says

"Surprising Henry. Draco and I joined. We swore we would help as best we could", Blake says

"Then Umbridge found out and all members got the blood quill. Drake and Blake didn't get caught. Now it was the History of Magic exams", Hanna says

"I got another dream this time it was of Sirius getting tortured in the Department of Mysteries. For the prophecy", Henry says

"What prophecy?" Harry asks

"I will come to that. And before any of you say no to it. He needs to know now", Henry says

"Luna, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Ginny and me flow on Thestral's to the Ministry of Magic. We thought the Death Eaters after I had the prophecy. Soon only Neville and I were uninjured. That is when the Order arrived. You all fought. Tonks you were hit by Bellatrix and didn't move. Ron had been attack by brains in one of the rooms", Henry says

"I had a been stunned after I had gotten Ron and Ginny to safety", Lucy says

"I had broken my ankle and couldn't continue the fight. Hermione was unconscious", Guinevere says

"Only Harry and I left. The prophecy was broken in the fight and Sirius fell through the veil of death", Neil says sadly

Gasps and tears went around the room. Younger Harry had tears in his eyes. Sirius goes over to his pup and comforts him.

"You grow up fine Pup", Sirius says

"We do. But remember everyone we are here to change the timeline. So Sirius's death will not happen if I can help it", Henry says

"I will do my best to protect you cousin", Drake says

"Who sent him through the veil?" Remus asks

"Bellatrix. She was ecstatic she did it", Henry says, "I go after her with the torture curse but it didn't work. Then Riddle comes we fight and the Headmaster arrives. Riddle ends up being seen by Ministry workers so then everyone knew he was back"

"So that is good?" Ron asks

"Yes but I still lost Sirius. He was the father figure I wanted", Henry says

"Kiddo I am sorry for what I did. I will not be so careless now", Sirius says hugging Henry

"It has been a long, long time since anyone called me Kiddo. I have missed you Sirius", Henry says

"What of the Prophecy?" Fred and George ask

"I was told the prophecy by you Headmaster that very night I lost Sirius", Henry says

"You told him after Sirius died! You should have waited", Molly says

"Molly I oversalty had good reasons. Do you know all the prophecy Henry?" Dumbledore asks Henry

"Yes. And I will say it now for all to hear. _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies'_ ", Henry says knowing that prophecy by heart

"So we both have to die?" Harry asks his older self

"No. Luna made another prophecy", Henry says and nods at Lucy to continue

" _8 shall have the power the Dark Lord knows not. Time will bend and flow around…hardships and death awaits those 8. But time will be corrected on a far off date",_ Lucy says

"You remember your prophecy's?" Dumbledore asks curiously

"Yes. I am a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw", Lucy says

"Anyway. The war had begun and you Headmaster had taken me to get Slughorn", Henry says

"Why would we need Slughorn?" Minerva asks

"Because Slughorn was going to teach potions", Suzanne says

"You fired me Albus?" Snape asks shocked

"You become the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher godfather", Drake informs him

"Headmaster you had been cursed your hand black and you wouldn't tell me how that happened. But it was bad", Henry says

"Now it was dark times. Murders started happening", Hanna says

"My Aunt was killed", Suzanne says

"Nothing much happened that year. Except Drake was forced to attempt to kill you Headmaster. Drake came to me and we started to plot. Hermione and Ron were in on it as were we. I was taking lessons from you Headmaster about Horcrux's", Henry says

"What are Horcrux's?" Ginny asks

"They are a piece of a soul. A Horcrux is an object in which someone has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Horcruxes can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil", Lucy explains

"That is sick", Tonks says

"Yes it is", Blake agrees

"How many did HE make?" Severus asks

"7", Hanna replies

"Anyway it was nearly the end of the year and you Headmaster thought you might have found a Horcrux we went there and it was a fake. The real Horcrux was taken by a person who wanted to bring HIM down", Henry says knowing this was going to be hard for Sirius

"Did that person destroy it?" Ron asks

"The only way to destroy a Horcrux is Basilisk venom or the sword of Gryffindor. The person died getting the Horcrux but his house elf managed to get it out. But not able to destroy it", Lucy says

"Who was it?" Moody asks

"That is easy. Kreacher!" Henry calls

Kreacher appears with a crack.

"Kreacher I know about your mission from Regulus. We want to destroy the locket. Can you please bring it to us?" Henry asks Kreacher nicely

"Potter will help Kreacher?" Kreacher asks

"I give you my oath", Henry says

Kreacher pops away and was back with a golden locket

"This everyone is Slytherin's locket also the Horcrux Regulus found. Kreacher please tell everyone's Regulus's story", Henry says gently

Kreacher tells the story and Sirius lets out a few tears at what his brother had done. To try and save everyone.

"Thank you Kreacher. I wish I could have thanked Reggie", Sirius says

"Now when the Headmaster and I were gone. Death Eaters entered the castle. The DA was fighting them with the teachers. We got back and you headmaster were so weak. We landed at the top of the Astronomy tower. You placed a spell on me so I couldn't help you. Professor Snape sent the killing curse at you and killed you because Drake couldn't go through with it", Henry says

"You bastard!" Sirius snarls and was being held back by Remus

"LISTEN! The Headmaster was dying anyway due to a curse on the horcrux that he destroyed", Blake says loudly stopping the fight

"Headmaster you died at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. And Bill you were injured by Greyback", Guinevere says to her brother

"I am not a werewolf am I?" Bill asks as Remus as gone white

"No. You liked your stakes rare", Guinevere replies

"That was when the Third Magical War started in 1997", Suzanne says

"I left the Dursley's and Moody was killed while I was being moved. And George lost an ear in the fight", Henry says

"As 8 stayed together there were 10 of us in the beginning", Neil says

"10?" Tonks asks

"Yes. Us plus Ron and Hermione", Henry says

"We were tasked of finding the Horcrux's. The Locket and the Gaunt Ring had already been destroyed and so had the Diary that I had in my first year", Guinevere explains

"Remus you married Tonks and Bill you married Fleur on your wedding day Bill the Darkness over took the Ministry and Percy was killed in the takeover", Lucy says

Molly sobs learning Percy had died.

"It was dark times Ron went back to school in 1998 with Hermione because we found evidence that Ravenclaw's diadem was a Horcrux. They found it but Crabbe was there waiting for them with Fiendfyre. You both where killed along with Crabbe and the Horcrux was also destroyed", Henry says sadly

Molly sobs Ron now had died. Ron and Hermione were shocked to learn they had died.

"You both died together as how it should be. Not many in our timeline could say that", Blake says

"Remus you had gotten Tonks pregnant and she gave birth to Teddy Remus Lupin. After your father Tonks who had been killed because he was a Muggle-Born", Guinevere says

"Tonks you and Remus were killed a month later at the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Fred you died too. So did Professor Snape", Henry says, "I also was killed that night. I has a Horcrux but I came back that is why I am not dead"

"You?" Kingsley asks

"The night he killed my parents he made me his Horcrux and I was his", Henry says

Molly says bawling now Ron, Percy and Fred deaths had come.

"The next Battle was the Battle for Gringotts in 2000. We got the Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault which was the Cup of Hufflepuff. Bill you died in the fight assisting the Nations forces. Fleur also was there and died of her injuries days later", Hanna says

"We destroyed the Cup. And only the snake was left", Henry says

"The war spread to the Mundane world and across oceans", Neil says

"Neville killed the snake in 2003 in the Battle of Hogsmeade. In that battle Dad died and so did Kingsley", Guinevere says sadly, "After that battle George gave up the fight to live and so did you Mum. Leaving Charlie and me the only surviving members of the Weasley at least for a while"

"Charlie died in 2010 murdered in his home with his family", Drake says

"Why didn't Tom die?" Dumbledore asks

"We couldn't finish HIM because he made another Horcrux. We tried to find what it was. But we didn't find out for some time. HIS daughter with Bellatrix did the same as her parents and in 2018 she killed Teddy but he killed her too. Before Teddy died he had found out that the last Horcrux was something close to Riddle", Henry says

"The war went on till 2087. Where we had found out he made Bellatrix his Horcrux. Our phoenix's said we had to travel back in time to stop this all from happening. So here we are. It will not make anything wrong. We will continue to live even after we stop our timeline from coming for you", Lucy says

"So we can prevent all that death?" Harry asks his elder self

"Yes that is why we are here. We don't want our timeline to become your future. So we need a plan", Henry says

"Do you know what protections are all each Horcrux?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes. And we know where most are. Except the snake", Suzanne says

"Then we must plan. We don't want so much death coming", Dumbledore says

Everyone starts to compose themselves and they get to work on deciding how to get each Horcrux. And the arrangements were made to get the Sword of Gryffindor or a basilisk fang to destroy the Horcrux's. And the future people were going to train their younger selves for war…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
